The present invention relates to a switch device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite operation type switch device in which different switches are respectively operated according to a plurality of different actions of a rotating operation and a pushing operation of one dial member which is operated by a user.
Concerning the composite operation type switch device which is used as a part for inputting a signal into an electronic apparatus such as a video camera, digital camera, or cellular phone, a plurality of switches must be smoothly and continuously operated so as to conduct a predetermined processing. Therefore, the part used for inputting a signal into the electronic apparatus is composed in such a manner that a plurality of switches can be individually operated only when one operation member is operated by a user (For example, refer to JP-A-9-63420.).
A composite operation type switch device described in JP-A-9-63420 includes: a dial member which is rotated and slidably moved; a base having a stationary contact point; a support shaft, one end of which is fixed to the dial member and the other end of which passes through the base perpendicularly, capable of sliding in the sliding direction of the dial member, pivotally attached to the base; a rotary plate attached to the support shaft so that the rotary plate can be rotated integrally with the support shaft; and a slide member which slides on the base together with the support shaft. The composite operation type switch device is composed so that the following operation can be made. When the dial member is rotated together with the support shaft, a switching function is exerted between the rotary plate and the slide member. When the dial member is slid, the support shaft and the slide member are integrally slid in the sliding direction, and the switching function is exerted between the slide member and the base.
Concerning the composite operation type switch device as described above, in many cases, mounting is conducted in such a manner that the base is arranged and mounted on the circuit board by the reflow soldering method.
The related composite operation type switch device has the following problems. As described above in the related composite operation type switch device, the support shaft, which is rotated and slid together with the dial member, perpendicularly passes through the hole formed on the base and attached to the base. Therefore, in the case where the composite operation type switch device is mounted on the board, flux intrudes inside from a gap formed between the base hole and the support shaft.